Solo tengo ojos para ti
by PauT
Summary: Waverly esta un poquito celosa y Nicole trata de calmarla. #Wayhaught


Hola, NO SOY escritora, solo soy fan WayHaught y una persona que quiere practicar su ingles aprendiendo a traducir textos. Y nació esta iniciativa al notar que casi no hay historias en español sobre este fandom y en ingles hay un montón. Así que ... por que no intentar traducir?

La historia es completamente de: JNS to (archiveofourowndotorg)

 **I only have eyes for you**

 _ **JNS**_

 **"Uh, oye Nicole?"** La voz de Waverly atravesó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Nicole. Nicole podía escuchar los pasos que se acercaban cuando ella terminó de hacer su cama. "¿Por qué Wynonna esta registrada en tu teléfono como 'Top Shelf Ass' ("culo de alta calidad" )?" Waverly se paró en la puerta sosteniendo el teléfono de la Oficial frente a ella para que Nicole pudiera ver que su pantalla bloqueada revelaba que había recibido dos mensajes de texto de 'Top Shelf Ass' eso solo pudo haber venido de Wynonna.

 _-¡Dile a mi hermana que me compre rosquillas cuando esté camino a la granja mañana por la mañana!-_

 _\- Has que parezca un detalle lindo para sorprenderme, ¡no le digas que yo te lo dije!-_

 **"¡Oh, ella lo hizo!"** Nicole puso los ojos en blanco con una risa, Wynonna la había estado amenazando con cambiar el nombre en su teléfono durante semanas después de descubrir que Nicole la había guardado como 'Diputado Rosquillas'. Es evidente que por sus mensajes ese apodo era bastante acertado, pero ella debió haber agarrado su teléfono algún día mientras Nicole no prestaba atención y había cambiado el apodo a algo más agradable para ella.

 **"¿Ella hizo que Nicole?"** Waverly no parecía impresionada, no le gustaba la idea de que Nicole y Wynonna tuvieran bromas a sus espaldas. Si ella estaba involucrada en las bromas estaba bien, pero no tenía idea de qué se trataba y eso la hacía sentir rara.

 **"Ok, la noche antes de que nos llevara Jack ..."** El recuerdo de aquellos pocos días era doloroso al mirar atrás incluso ahora, Nicole casi había muerto y Wynonna también. Waverly hizo una mueca al mencionar a Jack y bajó el teléfono. Nicole se acercó a Waverly y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su vaquero. **"Puede que haya mencionado a Wynonna que tenía un 'culo de alta calidad', ¡ni siquiera recuerdo cómo surgió el tema, pero claramente pensó que eso era más apropiado que el Diputado rosquillas!"**

 **"¡¿Qué?! ¿Coqueteaste con mi hermana?!** "Waverly se cruzó de brazos y aunque el faceta que lucía Waverly parecía muy cómica para Nicole, podía deducir que no era el momento adecuado para mencionarlo o reír. Waverly pensó que esto era solo una broma tonta que ambos compartían sin ella, pero ahora sentía que los celos se elevaban dentro de ella, Wynonna siempre había sido por la que la gente quería y Waverly era la persona con la que se conformaban. Incluso Champ quería dormir con Wynonna hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad y decidió probar suerte con la joven Earp ... que, por supuesto, funcionó bien porque Waverly solo quería a alguien, a cualquiera que le prestará atención.

 **"Bebé yo no coqueteé con tu hermana ..."** Nicole se acercó a Waverly quien ahora la miraba con el ceño fruncido, el puchero se había vuelto más serio. **"¡Dios ya estaba enamorada de ti en ese momento y apenas te conocía!"** Esto pareció disminuir el ceño en su rostro, pero Nicole pasó suavemente las manos por los brazos de Waverly para tratar de aliviar la tensión en la habitación un poco más, no tenía idea de que Waverly tomaría tan apecho algo como eso que en su momento fue tan ligero y chistoso.

 **"Entonces, ¿no pensaste que ella era atractiva cuando la conociste?"** Waverly miró hacia arriba hacia los ojos de Nicole en busca de la verdad de cualquier respuesta que le daría.

 **"¡Por supuesto que pensé que era atractiva, Waves, tengo ojos!"** Nicole soltó un suspiro, esta no era una conversación que esperaba tener con su novia, al menos no de una manera tan seria **. "¡Pero solo había una persona que me importaba y eras tú, desde el principio! ¡Si algo hice o dije esa noche era para tratar de caerle bien a Wynonna, así yo te gustaría más!** "Nicole sabía que era muy importante la aprobación de Wynonna, incluso desde entonces. Waverly se apartó de los brazos de Nicole y se dirigió hacia la cama, sentándose con un **«mmhumphff».**

 **"Todo el mundo siempre quería a Wynonna ..."** Waverly se miró los dedos de los pies, demasiado asustada para mirar a Nicole, sabía que estaba siendo una tonta después de todo este tiempo junto con Nicole, compartiendo 'Te amo´s" y sobreviviendo a todo el infierno cuando Nicole casi moría, descubriendo una esposa, y Waverly besando estúpidamente a Rosita en un momento de ira, pero estos celos venían de lo más profundo del pasado de Waverly desenterrando sus traumas. Wynonna siempre fue la bonita, la aventurera, la que todos los chicos miraban caminando por la calle, a pesar de que todos sabían que era una "super ruda". Al parecer eso solo la hizo más inalcanzable y por su definición más caliente. Incluso papá quería a Willa y Wynonna a su alrededor más que a ella.

Nicole se acerco a la cama recién echa y se arrodilló frente a Waverly, apoyando las manos en las rodillas que rebotaban ligeramente. Waverly calmó sus movimientos y miró a Nicole, que tenía los ojos fijos en los de ella. Nicole levantó una palma de la mano de Waverly y la colocó sobre su mejilla, trazando su pulgar sobre el apretado labio de Waverly tratando de relajarlo.

 **"No yo, Waves".** Nicole tragó saliva, ella no había esperado tener una conversación tan profunda esta noche, pero ella iba a dar lo mejor de si para que Waverly se sintiera especial. " **¡Ni por un segundo!, ¡Tú eras ... eres todo lo que siempre quise! "** Waverly no vio ninguna vacilación en las palabras de Nicole y ella comenzó a relajarse con el toque suave de su novia, pero Nicole pudo darse cuenta de que todavía había algo reteniendo a Waverly. No sabía lo que Waverly quería decir con "todos siempre querían a Wynonna", pero tenía la idea de que tal vez no era solo en referencia a una situación romántica y que también podía tener algo que ver con su infancia, que constantemente se sentía apartada o no lo suficientemente buena. Una idea apareció en la cabeza de Nicole y no estaba segura de que fuera algo que realmente quisiera hacer, pero si ayudaba a Waverly a sentirse mejor, tal vez valdría la pena.

Se apartó del suelo frente a Waverly y se dirigió a su guardarropa, había una serie de cajas de zapatos viejas en el estante superior llenas de basura al azar, pero estaba buscando un bloc de notas. Sintió ciegamente un par de cajas en lugar de arrastrarlas hacia abajo y encontró lo que buscaba y la sacó. Un bloc de notas amarillo forrado, como los que usaba todos los días en el trabajo, pero este era personal.

 **"Escribí esto en el hospital ... la primera vez que estuve en el hospital aquí".** Nicole todavía no podía superar el hecho de que en este pequeño pueblo había terminado en el hospital dos veces en un año y pensó que este trabajo iba a ser medio aburrido. Sostuvo el bloc sobre su pecho, debatiendo si Waverly debía o no leer lo que había escrito, Waverly estaba notando su vacilación y se estaba preocupando cada vez más por la información que contenían esas páginas. **"La enfermera sugirió que podría ser bueno para mi memoria después de la conmoción cerebral escribir todo lo que podía recordar desde el día anterior al ataque hasta cuando escribí esto y lo hize".** Nicole escaneo la primera página y básicamente fue solo el día a día en la estación, la siguiente página comenzó con Wynonna viniendo a verla mientras ella estaba haciendo papeleo esa noche. Le entregó las páginas a Waverly, quien las tomó, obviamente, ansiosa por leer.

 **"¡Te darás cuenta de que no menciono nada sobre el culo de Wynonna!"** Nicole sintió que la tensión había disminuido lo suficiente en la habitación como para hacer una broma, y acertó cuando vio que Waverly dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa se en sus labios mientras bajaba los ojos para empezar a leer. Waverly leyó muy rápido pero se dio cuenta de todo lo que Nicole había escrito.

 _Wynonna se detuvo junto a mi escritorio, con whisky en la mano y estaba preocupada por Dolls. Quiso cambiar de tema como si no fuera nada, pero pude ver que no era así y no tuve el corazón para dejarla beber sola cuando no quería lidiar más trabajo de papeleo esa noche. Sabía que Waverly estaba teniendo una fiesta, apenas nos conocíamos, pero me sentí excluida. Bebimos y hablamos y creo que Wynonna apreciaba tanto a un oído que la escuche como a un amigo bebedor. Cuando ella trajo a Waverly al tema no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara, pensé que había dado demasiadas pistas sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero Wynonna estaba ebria y no se dio cuenta o tal vez lo hizo y lo aprobó, pero de cualquier manera dijo 'Waverly debería estar saliendo mas tiempo contigo. Acepté eso y procesé de la mejor manera posible, tomé otro trago de whisky porque, más que nada, deseaba que Waverly pasará mas tiempo conmigo. Mirarme, conocerme y tal vez ... ok para esto no es este ejercicio :P ..._

Nicole estaba leyendo sobre el hombro de Waverly y cuando miró a la pelirroja con ojos de adoración, supuso que había llegado hasta el final de la página. Nicole se sentó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, los dedos encontrándose con la piel suave donde la parte superior del top de Waverly se había levantado un poco.

 **"¿Ves? ¡Solo tenía ojos para ti!"** Nicole suspiró con la esperanza de haber anulado cualquier duda de que había estado en la mente de Waverly. Su cabeza se posó sobre el hombro de Nicole mientras asentía con suavidad, pero aún estaba leyendo. Nicole lo siguió mientras lo hacía, aunque ya lo sabía todo, la hemorragia nasal de Wynonna, la morgue y la tarjeta que aparecía en el cuerpo le daban los escalofríos, enfrentando a Wynonna sobre todas las rarezas que la rodeaban.

Waverly hojeó la página, se sintió atrapada por el relato de Nicole de esa noche y se impresionó cómo se enfrentó a Wynonna porque ninguna de ellas había divulgado nunca esa información antes, qué tan fuerte Nicole sospechaba que había algo extraño sucediendo en Purgatorio y relacionado con Insignia Negra incluso antes de que algo afectara directamente en su vida. Era una buena oficial de policía, Waverly lo sabía, pero aún le sorprendía que en lugar de ignorarlo como todos los demás en Purgatorio lo hacian, ella quería saber y quería que Wynonna le explicara lo inexplicable incluso si le daba miedo. El apretón de Nicole alrededor de la cintura de Waverly se hizo mas fuerte y la castaña se giró para verla leyendo más abajo de la página de lo que había logrado todavía, parecía que se estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos de la pelirroja.

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** Waverly soltó una mano del bloc de notas y se apoyó en el muslo de Nicole, preocupada.

 **"Nunca he vuelto a leer esta página ..."** Una sola lágrima cayó de los ojos de Nicole cuando parpadeó y rápidamente se la quitó. En su apuro por hacer que Waverly se sintiera mejor, se había olvidado de que lo que estaba escrito aquí era más de lo que Waverly sabía sobre la carrera y pelea que tuvo con Jack. " **Esto es cuando Wynonna y yo estábamos ..."** Ella se detuvo y apartó la mirada del bloc de notas, la dura prueba, aunque definitivamente había terminado, especialmente después de que Nicole supo la mierda estaba pasando en el pueblo. Ella había fallecido técnicamente, la habían revivido, pero su mente había analizado lo que sucedía más veces de lo que ella quisiera admitir.

 **"¡No tengo que leerlo!"** Waverly le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Nicole, ella no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esto le afectaba aún, pero de nuevo nunca había pasado por algo así, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cuándo o incluso si alguien puede superar eso? Waverly había estado en el hospital cuando Nicole dio su versión a Dolls, se había sentido mal porque alguien había herido a Nicole así. En ese momento no entendió por qué estaba tan desconsolada por el dolor de Nicole y por la ausencia de Wynonna, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que era por la forma en que se preocupaba por Nicole. Su corazón sabía incluso si su cabeza aún no lo había descifrado.

 **"No sé si yo pueda manejar que te compadezcas de mi , escribí más de lo que recordé y de lo que le dije a Dolls y Doc ... ya habían encontrado a Wynonna para cuando todo volvió a mí, así que pensé que no era necesario darles una descripción más detallada de lo que sucedió ".** La única persona que había leído esto era Nicole, la enfermera no quería que la escribiera para el informe policial solo por el bien de Nicole, para ayudarla a recordar, pero también la ayudó a procesar todo el calvario un poco mejor. Ella había sido franca en su descripción de la noche, incluso en el informe de la policía que le siguió y posteriormente fue rechazada por Nedley debido a sus inclinaciones hacia las fuerzas sobrenaturales en juego. Esto era solo para ella y para nadie más, sabía lo que había visto.

 **"Nunca te compadecería, bebé ... Necesito saber qué sucedió".** Waverly apretó su agarre sobre el muslo de Nicole como una señal de apoyo, hubiera preferido que Nicole le contara la historia, pero definitivamente no parecía que ella lo haría y Waverly realmente necesitaba saber qué había sucedido con ella. De esa manera podría apoyarla, aunque se sintiera como que fue hace mucho tiempo y tanto había sucedido desde entonces, Waverly sabía muy bien que las cosas de tu pasado pueden volver a atormentarte y tener a alguien a tu lado que supiera por lo que pasaste era un suspiro de ayuda y compresión…

 _Wynonna y yo íbamos conduciendo para ir a buscar un desayuno que esperaba que despejara el aire entre nosotros y arrojara algo de luz sobre los extraños sucesos aquí en la ciudad. Reduje la velocidad de mi crucero mientras nos acercábamos al hombre que nos saludaba, podría haber necesitado ayuda hasta ahora. En un momento en el que mi auto se detuvo, tanto a mí como a Wynonna nos expulsaron con una velocidad y una fuerza inhumanas, tan rápido que ninguno de nosotros supo lo que estaba sucediendo. Recuerdo aterrizar en el suelo frío y duro y luego ser arrastrado por un par de segundos. Estaba luchando y golpeé mi cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento y cuando llegué me llevaban hacia el bosque, a mí sobre un hombro y Wynonna sobre el otro. No pude verla, pero pude oírla luchar como yo. No había forma de que este hombre hubiera podido llevarnos a los dos, sabía que algo estaba realmente mal y, después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, estaba aterrorizada. Conseguí liberar un brazo y golpear al hombre tan fuerte como pude, pero fue como golpear una pared. Al parecer no se sintió lastimado por eso, pero estaba molesto, me tiró de su hombro como si no pesara nada. Menos que nada y colisioné contra un árbol. Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y mi mano había sido cortada por una rama cerca del fondo del árbol, la sangre se sentía caliente contra el frío suelo. Me gruñó, sus ojos brillaron una horrible combinación de rojo y negro antes de decir "No necesito tu eres un problema, eres el equivocado ...". Me dio una patada en las costillas, sentí que se rompían, pero con todo el aire forzado a salir de mis pulmones, no pude gritar de dolor. Me desmayé mientras lo veía alejarse con Wynonna. Traté de levantarme, traté de ayudarla pero no pude moverme y todo se volvió negro. Entré y salí de mi conciencia unas cuantas veces y cada vez me sentía más débil. Sabía que tenía que moverme o que iba a morir allí, sola y asustada. Me tomó cada gota de energía arrastrarme sobre mi estómago los 6/7 pies de nuevo hacia la carretera y cuando llegué allí estaba cubierto de sudor frío, temblando que solo me causaba más dolor. Apenas podía respirar, mis costillas ya dañadas habían recibido más golpes por mi movimiento. Me estiré todo lo que pude, me hice la imagen más grande posible para que cualquiera que pasara me viera, pero una parte de mí sabía que iba a morir allí. En una zanja al lado de la carretera. Pensé en Wynonna ... y en Waverly perdió a su hermana. Traté de decirme que Dolls la salvaría, que ella estaba mejor que la última que la vi y que era fuerte. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé a Waverly, sonriéndome desde su porche delantero, si iba a morir iba a morir con la cara de un ángel en mi mente._

Waverly dejó caer la libreta en el suelo y echó los dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Nicole mientras sollozaba contra su camisa. Odiaba que Nicole hubiera pasado por esto sin su apoyo, aunque hubiera sido más valiente antes de haber estado allí en la cama de su hospital ayudándola a lidiar con una situación tan horrible. Nicole no necesitó volver a leer la página para saber qué debía pensar Waverly, el recuerdo era claro en su mente. Dejó caer las lágrimas también, aferrándose a Waverly, su ancla. Ella había muerto en ese momento, con la cara de Waverly en su mente pero fue rescatada y la imagen quedó grabada en su mente para siempre. Siempre estaría agradecida por su segunda oportunidad, que finalmente le permitió mostrarle a Waverly cuánto significaba para ella. Ella pensó que ahora estaba realmente en su tercera oportunidad gracias a las viudas.

 **"Si alguna vez vuelves a estar en peligro, ¡no te atrevas a aceptar que vas a morir!"** Waverly logró decir cuándo su llanto había disminuido un poco. **"¡Siempre te encontraremos!"** Waverly no necesitaba explicar que se refería a sí misma, Wynonna, Doc, Dolls o incluso Jeremy. Lo entendió y lo supo ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado, sabía que tenía una familia entera que no se detendría ante nada para salvarle la vida. Ya lo habían hecho una vez. Waverly no necesitaba saber que había aceptado la muerte por segunda vez, que Wynonna nunca le diría sobre la promesa que le había pedido que hiciera en caso de ser necesario y que Nicole nunca molestaría a Waverly al revelarlo tampoco. Nicole acercó la cara de Waverly a la suya con un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le dio un beso desenfrenado a sus labios.

 **"Cuando me desperté con los paramédicos sobre mí y me di cuenta de que iba a lograrlo, ¡entonces decidí que haría absolutamente todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para estar contigo!"** Nicole suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, tiró de Waverly con ella mientras se acostaba en la cama. Waverly se tendió sobre ella con ganas de hacerla sentir segura. **"Había planeado tomar las cosas despacio ... ¡dejar al tiempo seguir su rumbo, pero luego entraste a la oficina de Nedley y me besaste!"** Nicole soltó una carcajada al recordar, Waverly había sido tan valiente.

 **"Sí, bueno, ¡te encantó!"** Waverly se rió volteando nuevamente hacia la pelirroja y atrapando los ojos de Nicole antes de besarla, esta vez más suave, con la esperanza de despejar cualquier dolor persistente del horrible recuerdo. **"Gracias por dejarme leer eso, sé que fue algo muy personal. ¡Te amo, Nicole! "** Waverly colocó su mano sobre el corazón de Nicole, un recordatorio de que su amor había estado cerca de la muerte más de una vez, pero seguía con ella y aún fuerte.

 **"¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo sé! "** Nicole, en broma, puso los ojos en blanco y Waverly levantó su mano del pecho de Nicole y la golpeó suave y juguetona. La broma burlona de Waverly le dijo a Nicole que estaba esperando que ella respondiera sus palabras de manera amable, así que la agarró de las caderas y la arrojó al otro lado de la cama. Nicole ahora se inclinaba sobre ella sonriendo con una sonrisa hermosa y sorprendida debajo de ella. Le dio un beso rápido a la sonrisa de la morena antes de retroceder justo cuando Waverly se estaba concentrando en ella. **"¡Yo también te amo!"**


End file.
